new dimension
by noahandrexarementforeachothere
Summary: a little story with Germany and Italy slashing i suck at summary's may be rated m in the future rxr XD


No-ones pov

Italy ran down the street tears streaming down his face as he ran in the rain he was thankful for that since if anyone was around they would not have know he was crying he turned the street corner and stopped before dropping to the floor and onto his knees as the images and memories of what had previously just happened replayed in his mind.

(Memory) Italy's pov

"_Italy" Germany's rough voice rang in my ears I turned to face him "yes" he seemed to hesitate "i…don't want to be friend's anymore" my heart seemed to stop "what" I asked my brain not possessing what he just said "I said I don't want to be friends anymore I'm sorry" I sighed "it's alright I better get going see you" I turned and walked off ignoring Germany's shout's of my name as soon as I got round the corner my world crashed down into reality as tears rolled down my cheeks I sobbed as I ran not looking back._

_(End of memory)_

No-ones pov

He got up and wiped the tears in his eyes before setting of again his vision still blurred with tears as he ran passing the chip shop not noticing that he had gone through a portal.

Erica's pov

"Hey do you know what me and Shaun call his Nan" I asked mia sighed while Rhiannon looked excited "what do you call her!" she bellowed Shaun and me faced our caps backwards and did the gangster sign "ja mamaw" Rhiannon giggled me and Shaun grinned it was our duty to make everyone around us happy at least that's what we thought then as I stepped out into the rain I saw a strange man run past and I saw he was crying I dropped my bag's and chased after him followed by my friends who were shouting my name I don't know why but he seemed all too familiar to just ignore.

Italy's pov

I stood in front of the a large statue and looked around this place was new and unfamiliar I had no idea where I was I sighed and sank to the floor and pulled my legs up to my chest "oh great this day can't get any worse I've lost my best friend and now I'm literally lost this is just perfect" I mumbled putting my head between my legs "hey are you alright" a feminine voice asked as it placed a hand on my arm I turned to see a girl she was young about 10 or 11 she had dark brown hair and brown eyes she was frowning I turned and shook my head "awww it can't be that bad if it's about how annoying Shaun is I would understand why your upset or hell even the teachers are scared of him" she smiled as I grinned slightly "hehe I made you smile ten points to Erica!" she bellowed "ha harry potter reference" I heared another voice say I looked and saw a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes he had a Scottish accent the girl looked at him with a 'are you serious' look "hi my names Shaun I'm 11, Scottish and I'm proud" the boy known as Shaun announced "hey Shaun, Shaun" the girl whispered Shaun turned "yea" she smiled "guess what" he knelt down next to her "what" "I don't care" I smiled as Shaun frowned "so not funny Erica" "oh really then why did I make this boy smile if it wasn't funny" she said gesturing to me I giggled slightly Shaun thought "uhm well" that's what I thought" she cut him off I saw her other friends walk over and introduce themselves to me I don't know why but they felt like family already.

Shaun's pov

My phone rang out causing everyone to stare at me apart from the new boy I felt my face burn up and I was positive the redness had spread to my neck from my face not because of the attention oh hell no I didn't mind that at all what I was embarrassed about was that my ringtone was well I'll just let you listen ~_cuz I like big butt's and I cannot lie my other brothers can't deny when a girl walk in with an ity-bity waist and though now you say…~_ It said out loud just then Erica burst out into laughter "Shaun seriously that's your ringtone I'm so glad that Rhiannon and me are recording right now" I gasped "what" suddenly Rhiannon rose from a near behind bush "me like's me yaoi" she murmured high-fiving Erica my life has now officially ended


End file.
